The New Girl
by Courtel-Cullen
Summary: Edward falls for the new girl at school. Will she fall for him? EPOV, all human. Formerly known as 'Invisible'
1. Dinner

**Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just toy around with them**

* * *

As I lay in the meadow, my mind wondering aimlessly, I began to hum a tune. I couldn't get it out of my head. Maybe when I got home I could write it down in my book, and perfect it on the piano, later on. I stopped humming as the thought of Alice's birthday hit me. What would I get her, it was only two days away. I guess I would be going to Tiffany's after this and getting a necklace.

Just then my phone began to shout the lyrics of _The Resolution _by Jack's Mannequin. I looked at the caller ID, Emmett. _What does he want? Shouldn't he be watching a football game?_ I thought. I flipped my phone open. "Hello."

"Hey Eddie." he said. "What's up?"

"Not much." I answered, sitting up.

"Thinking again?"

"Yes. About Alice's birthday though."

"CRAP! I forgot all about it."

"That's okay, I did to until a minute ago." I said truthfully

"Okay, now I don't feel so stupid." he chuckled.

"What did you need Emmett?" I asked walking to the edge of the woods.

"Mom, told me to tell you, that dinner would be ready in an hour. To be home by that time."

"Alright then. I have to go to Tiffany's then I'll be home."

"Who's Tiffany?" he asked baffled.

"The jewelry store, Emmett."

"Okay. Bye, Edward."

"Bye." I flipped the phone shut and walked to my car.

I got in turning on the heat and CD player. It had begun to get chilly and all I had on was my hoodie. I put my silver Volvo in reverse, then drive and headed toward the highway. As I drove, I let the sounds of _Claire de Lune_ wash over me. It was quite a relaxing drive, only thinking of what kind of necklace I would get Alice.

I drove straight to Tiffany's, cutting the heat and CD player off as I pulled into the parking lot. I got out and locked my doors. I walked into the store and was immediately welcomed by a blonde headed girl. She looked no older than me.

"May I help you?" she asked, once I started looking.

"Yes do you know what a girl, getting ready to turn eighteen would be interested in?"

"What are you looking for? Bracelets, watches, earrings, necklaces?"

"Necklaces."

"Follow me." she said walking down to the last counter.

I looked for awhile. I didn't see anything that looked like Alice would like. Then as I turned to leave it caught my eye.

"Can I see that one?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Sure. So who are you getting this for? A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"No, no. No girlfriend. My sisters birthday is in two days."

"Oh." she grinned.

"So what am I looking at here?"

"You're looking at a drop pendant with pear-shaped and octagonal aquamarines and a round brilliant diamond in 18k white gold. On a 16" chain." she answered.**(A/N:picture on profile.)**

"I'll take it." I chuckled as her eyes got huge.

"You're total is 1,351.08."

I handed her my credit card and said ",Thank you for your help."

"N…No problem." she stuttered.

I was on my way home when the phone rang, again. Emmett, again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Mom wants to know if you're on your way home. Dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes."

"I'm ten minutes away from the house. Okay?"

"Alright, I'll tell her."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later I pulled into our driveway. As I pulled into the garage, Alice came bounding through the door. She was talking before I even opened the door.

"Edward!! Guess what Wednesday is!"

"What Alice."

"You already know!" she said annoyed.

"I know. Would I have gotten you this, if I didn't?" I asked, holding the Tiffany's bag up in the air. I heard a high pitched squeal and seen two tiny hands shoot out toward the bag. To bad my sister is two foot shorter than me, and couldn't reach it.

"You have to wait until Wednesday dear sister."

"That's not fair. Dangle it in front of my face then tell me I have to wait. Hmph." She pouted.

"Let's get in the house, okay."

"Alright."

We walked through the front door and took our shoes off. Emmett was sitting in the living room with Jasper, playing video games. I walked over and Emmett looked up at me, giving Jasper the chance to kill him. He looked back at the television screen and cursed.

"Emmett. Did you just curse?" Esme, my mom, asked walking up behind me.

"No." he answered.

"Don't lie to me." she stated.

"Sorry, mom." he said.

"Don't do it again, understand me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dinner's done. Come eat. Where'd Rosalie go?" she asked.

"She had to go to work." He answered her.

"That's to bad, she's missing out on some very good food."

"Trust me mom. I know."

"Come eat."

Emmett and Jasper put their controllers down and stood up. I turned to walk to the kitchen, only to be pulled back by Emmett. Jasper was also behind Emmett.

"Emmett what was that for?" I asked.

"No one, besides Alice and mom and dad, is getting to mom's food first." he stated.

"Your not the only one in the family is hungry." I said annoyed.

"What are you talking about? You know I'm a human garbage disposal." he said matter-of-factly.

"Trust me, we know. Don't we Jasper?" I said.

"Yes, we do." He answered me.

We entered the dining room and was engulfed with the smell of chicken, macaroni and cheese, and mashed potatoes. I sat to the right of my mother while Jasper and Emmett took seats beside one another.

"Who wants to say grace?" mom asked.

"I will Esme." dad answered

"Alright, Carlisle. Everyone bow your heads."

"Lord, we want to thank you for this lovely food we are about to receive, and thank you for our healthy children. Thank you and amen."

"Amen." everyone said.

I reached for the macaroni and cheese spoon, only to have my hand slapped away by Emmett. It stung. Everyone started cracking up, but Emmett looked dumbfounded. Alice threw her pixie like head back, only to crack it on the back of the chair. This made everyone laugh harder.

"Hush, and eat." Esme scolded between giggles.

After we had quieted down, the conversation flowed easily. We talked about what we done today, how was work, and how school was. As everyone was finishing we talked about our plans for the weekend. Emmett was going to a Mariners game, Jasper was taking Alice ice-skating, and me, well nothing.

Alice and I helped mom clean up. Alice was washing dishes and I was drying. Mom was putting up the leftovers. We sang crazy tunes and talked while we done this. This was Alice, Edward, and mom time. We done this every once in awhile.

After finishing, we moved to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing their video game. Dad had joined them, though. Every time someone would shoot Emmett, he would pout and say 'that's not fair!' that was normal though. Emmett may look scary and very, very scary, but deep inside he was a big ole teddy bear.

Rosalie walked through the door at this time. In Em's eyes video games were forgotten when ever she entered the room. He got up and made his way, to the door where she stood, and gave her a kiss. I had to look away from their private moment.

As I looked I noticed Emmett had been killed and Jasper was beating my dad's butt. We all must've noticed at the same time, because everyone started cheering someone on. Mom cheered on dad. Alice, Emmett, Rose, and I cheered on Jasper.

After Jasper had efficiently beat Carlisle, we had our family meeting. Not much was ever discussed at these meetings, our days discussion was done over the dinner table. It was around ten o'clock when mom said it was time to go to bed. Alice was sitting by Jasper with her head on his shoulder, she was already asleep, and Rosalie and Emmett were already asleep. I was nodding off, but was grateful when mom told us to go to bed.

I walked up the stairs to my room, groggily. As I walked to my bed, I hit the play button on the CD player and drowned with the notes of _Four_ _Seasons_ by Vivaldi. I stripped down to nothing, but my forest green boxers. I curled up under the blanket and fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**author's note: This is only my second fanfiction. I have set-up dates for when i will update Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. 3 reviews to update****

**thank you, **

**courtel-cullen**


	2. Spider!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just toy around with them.**

* * *

The next morning I was woken by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and hit snooze. I done this six more times, getting an extra hour of sleep. When I was officialy awake, I took a shower and got dressed.

I headed toward the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal, when I heard some groan. It sounded like it came from Alice's room, so i knocked on her door. It took her a minute, because of her coughing, to answer me.

"Come in." she said.

I opened the door. "Are you alright?" I asked taking in her appearence. She had a bright red face and was sweating very badly. She was still under the covers and coughing.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not really. Do you want me to go get dad?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead, bring in the doctor."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

I walked out of Alice's room, closing the door behind me. Going down to mom and dad's room I hit my hip on the corner of the wall. _There's a wall there, idiot_. I thought. I knocked on their bedroom door and heard my mother moan. _I probably don't want to know. _So I turned around to leave.

I walked back to Alice's room, and told her that they were a bit busy. She got a knowing look on her face, then grimaced. I walked down the stairs and got a bowl of cereal. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until, I started eating. I had two more bowls and hollered at Emmett.

"Emmett, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just one second." He said entering the kitchen and grabbing a twinky.

"Let's go." I said.

We put our shoes on and grabbed our coats. It was rainy, a typical Forks morning, but the sun was shining through some clouds over head. We reached the garage and Emmett asked if we were taking the Jeep or Volvo. I told him it didn't matter.

We got in the Jeep and backed out of the garage. Emmett knocked over two of our three garbage cans, and ran over one. He was going to get yelled at later.

The conversation was about who was the better team, the Chicago Bears or the Tennessee Volunteers. I was all for the Chicago Bears, but Emmett was all for Tennessee Vols. Then the conversation turned to Alice's birthday.

"What you going to get for her?" I asked Emmett.

"Well, Rose and I are going to Juicy today to look. I'm hoping Rose willhelpme pick out a present." he ran some of it together, thinking I couldn't catch it. Wrong.

"What are you getting her?" he asked me.

"I bought it yesterday."

"What was it."

"If I tell you, you'll tell her, since you don't know how to KEEP a secret." I said, emphasizing the keep part.

We were at school now. Emmett pulled into his usual spot and stopped the vehicle. I had gotten out pulling my backpack over my shoulders when Emmett, jumped out of the vehicle screaming.

I rushed over, trying to ignore the people staring at us. "What's wrong, Emmett?" I hissed.

"Spider, spider!!"

"Where is it?"

"The steering wheel."

I looked and didn't see one at first, then i looked again and saw a tiny, tiny green spider. I laughed when I realized that Emmett was being such a girl. I hit the stearing, wheel and killed it.

"Emmett," I said, trying to calm him down. "It's dead, I killed it."

"Are you sure?" he asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, come on and stop being such a girl."

"What do you mean being a girl? I wasn't afraid of it, I mean it was itty-bitty."

"Sure, then what was that with all the screaming and crying."

"It suprised me." he defended.

I knew to leave it alone after that, or I would get my head beat into the wall. So I left Emmett to get his stuff and find Rosalie. I walked into the school building and noticed that everyone was whispering to their friends. _Oh well._

I went straight to Mr. McCarty's classroom and started working on the opening assignment. The bell rang five minutes later and class began. I hated trigonometery. The class seem to stretch on as the teacher talked about trigonometric identies. I have still no ideal what those are.

Class ended and I walked to my second block. Mr. Nikks, American History. The class passed quickly, only have talked about the administartion of George Washington. After the talking was done and we had our assignments, I started hearing whispers about a new girl. Mike, one seat behind me said, she was hot, and she was from Arizona. He mentioned her name. He said it was Isabella, but that she corrected everyone and told them it was just Bella.

I made a mental note that I didn't care I had to get my grades up, if I wanted to go to medical school. The bell rung and I was out of my seat, looking forward to biology, that is until I got there.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers. *3 more reviews to update***


	3. First Day

**BPOV**

"You don't have to do this honey." My mom said, before embracing me one last time.

"I know, but you and Phil are still newlyweds, you need to start acting like it. It's not that easy with a teenager in the house." I smiled and blushed, I can't imagine how I got that out without saying it awkwardly.

"Well you better go, those plains don't wait."

"Bye, mom. I love you."

"Love you too. Call me as soon as you land. Love you." She called, as I walked away.

The plane ride from Phoenix to Seattle was about four hours long. Once off at Sea-Tac airport, it was another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles and an hour in the car with Charlie. Great, awarkdness was sure to ensue. We had landed in Port Angeles before I knew it.

Charlie was waiting toward the seating area, looking for me. As soon as I got my luggage off the carousel I headed over to him. He looked slightly nervous and tired. He had his police uniform on, he must've left from the station.

"Hey dad." I said as he pulled me into a one-armed hug.

'

"Hey, Bells." He said, as I hugged him back

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered picking up my two suitcases .

He drove the cruiser, considering this was the only car he owned. I hated riding in it, nothing slowed traffic down like a cop. I internally groaned as I sat in the seat. Charlie put my bags in the trunk -which fit easily, no surprise there- and walked to the driver side. As he sat down I heard him mumble something about an old truck.

The car ride home was silent, until Charlie felt the need to say something.

"Bells, I was thinking to other day and decided to get you a vehicle."

"What kind?" I asked amazed.

"It's an old truck."

"You know I don't have money to pay for a mechanic if it falls apart."

"That's okay. The people I bought it off of, the Blacks, their youngest son, Jacob, rebuilt the engine. So it's pretty much a brand new truck."

"What year model is it?" I could tell by the look on his face, that he was hoping I wouldn't ask that question.

"He bought it in the '90's"

"Was it new, when he bought it?"

"No, it's a 1953 Chevy."

I didn't say anything the rest of the drive, the silence wasn't awkward. The silence was always comfortable between me and Charlie, because we were so much alike. We pulled up to the house and I saw the truck parked by trash cans. It was a dull red color, it was bulgy, and one of those solid iron affairs. The last one was always good for me, since I was such a klutz.

"WOW."

"Do you like it?"

"I LOVE it!!"

"That was not the reaction I expected." he mumbled to himself.

He popped the trunk and got my bags, carrying them to my bedroom, which was upstairs. I had a window that faced the front yard, and the street. My room was small, but big enough for me. It hadn't changed much since that last time I was here, just a bed and desk, instead of a crib and diaper changing table.

The quilt from Gran was still there and my walls were the same blue, with the yellow lace curtains, my mom had put up. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was still paneled in dark wood and had the yellow painted cabinets. Renee, had painted them yellow to try to bring some sunshine in.

"What's to eat?" I asked, eyeing my father playfully. He didn't know how to cook much except for bacon and fried eggs.

"Whatever you want to make, I guess I kind of put you on for kitchen duty.

"I guess. Well, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to make."

"Do you have pork-chops and potatoes?"

"Yep, there in the cupboard."

"Alright." I said and got the ingredients that I needed out.

35 minutes and a full plate of potatoes, I was ready for bed. I cleaned the kitchen, hand washing the dishes and wiped off the table. I headed upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I walked in the bathroom to wash my face, when I noticed that I had, a zit, the size of Jupiter right in the middle of my forehead. I squeezed at it, when it finally popped, it left a red mark. Ugh, I groaned.

I walked back to my room, turned the alarm and my radio on, and fell asleep to the lyrics of _The Pretender _by the Foo Fighters.

The next morning I was woken by my alarm clock. I walked to the bathroom still half-asleep. I turned the hot water on and let the bathroom fill with steam. When I almost couldn't see myself in the mirror I stepped in and let the water wash over me. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I washed myself with the strawberry body wash I had bought to bring here.

Getting out I grabbed my brush from my bag of toiletries and headed to my room. I sat on the bed and brushed my hair, getting rid of any knots along the way. I looked in my suitcases to find and outfit for the day. I decided to wear my bustier vest with a v-neck and short sleeved yellow shirt. I had to find pants next. I grabbed a pair of my favorite dark washed skinny jeans, and put them on, fixing my shirt just right. I hunted through my suitcase, until I found my favorite pair of black flats. **(A/N: outfit on profile)**

I went to the bathroom to blow dry and straighten my hair. When that was finished, I pulled my bangs back and poofed them up with two bobby pins. I went with natural for my makeup, a little to much eyeliner. Oh well, I liked it this way. I reached into my bag again and fished out my necklace, four strands with different things ran down my neck. I grabbed my ring and put it on my index finger of my right hand.

On my way down stairs I grabbed my coach bag and my truck key. I walked to the truck noticing it was a cloudy morning. Typical Forks morning for you. I twisted the key once it was in the ignition and pulled away from the curb. I liked driving this truck, it made me feel safe. I made my way down Main Street and pulled off when I saw the sign that read; _Welcome to Forks High School._

_I pulled in front of -what I assumed was- the office. Once inside I looked around at my surroundings noticing that the floor was carpeted in ugly blue and the walls were an ugly greenish-gray color. I walked to the front desk and waited. The secretary finally noticed me, when she did, all she did was look up and smile._

"_Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to get schedule." I said politely._

"_Oh. I'm sorry. I can't keep track of all the students here." She smiled at me and handed me papers to fill out. I finish filling them out and handed them back to her. She then proceeded to explain where my classes were and show me the best routes._

"_Thank you." I said, as I walked out the door and back to my truck. I started it up and pulled in the student parking lot. I noticed all the cars were older models, so I didn't feel weird about my truck. Back home was one of those schools that there were brand new Mercedes or Porches. The only nice car here was a silver Volvo._

_I parked three spaces down from it and hopped out. I looked at my map and started walking to Mrs. Cummins classroom. Forensics, why did I need this class? Oh well. As I walked in everybody stared at me. The girls stared with envy on their faces and the boys stared with their mouths hanging open. I of course blushed. I walked to the front of the room and introduced myself to the teacher. Thankfully she skipped the introduction to the class. She pointed me to my seat and I sat._

_I had taken this class back home so, I knew pretty much everything she taught. The class drug on with the useless information. When the bell rung I put my book in my bag and got out of seat. I was almost out the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder._

"_Hello. I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella Swan."_

"_Hello. Yes, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."_

"_Who's class do you have next?"_

"_Government, with Jefferson in building three."_

"_I'm going that way, so I'll walk you"_

"_Okay thanks."_

"_No problem."_

_Mike supplied most of the conversation on the way there. I was to busy trying to figure out the directions for my other classes. I noticed my next class, after government, was biology. Thankfully it was building number four, so I didn't need my golden retriever friend to get to that class._

_Government passed quickly. The teacher droned on about the three levels of government. Local, state, and national. I had already learned all of this in Phoenix. Ugh, were they three months behind in every class?_

_After government I walked to biology. I introduced myself to Mr. Banner and he pointed to the seat I was assigned to. I walked to the chair and sat down noticing I was there alone. A few minutes passed and the door opened, in walked the most gorgeous guy walked in. I caught my breath when I noticed he was walking toward the seat next to me._


	4. Make Her Feel At Home

How was I ever going to concentrate when she was sitting next to her? My biology grade was my worst one, and it was about to get worst. Mr. Banner can be such a-

I was brought out of my thoughts by Mr. Banner's voice, "Mr. Cullen, you will be partnered with Isabella. She's new so try to make her feel welcome."

"Alright." I answered.

I walked to my desk and sat down. I was just about to introduce myself when Mr. Banner started talking about cell division. I tried my best to pay attention, but she was beautiful. She was wearing a very -as my sister would call it- fashionable outfit on. Alice would like her.

Her long brown hair was straight and fixed on the top of her head. Every once and a while she would look in my direction, when she seen that I was staring she blushed the most beautiful shade of pink, I had ever seen.

"Mitosis." She answered a question I hadn't heard. I figured that was a good time to start paying attention.

Fifteen minutes and three questions later, the bell rung. She had her books in her arm and her purse on her shoulder, before I could say anything. I took a minute to get my stuff together. Just as she was walking out the door, Mr. Banner told her to stay.

I walked up to his desk to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan."

She looked shocked that I was even talking to her. "Y…Y…Yes, I'm Bella."

"Who's class do you have next?"

"Coach Clapp, Gym."

"Would you like me to show you where that is?" I asked politely.

"I'm pretty sure I know where it is."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to get lost on your first day."

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure I can find the big building that says gym on the front of it."

"Of course." I smirked.

We walked to the door together, after getting our late slips from Mr. Banner, and I held it open for her. She looked flabbergasted, that I was holding a door open for her. She to the right and walked off, but turned around and said thank you. I told her she was welcome.

I walked back in to the biology room and thanked Banner for keeping her after class, he winked at me and said that was no problem. Then he sent me to music class.


	5. Crush

**BPOV**

As he walked in, I notice the teacher stop him and told him something. He shook his head and resumed his walk to our table. I noticed he had unruly I-just-rolled-out-of-bed bronze hair and -when he looked at me- emerald green eyes. 

I didn't even notice he had made it to the table, when he sat down. I noticed he looked me up and down, and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I was paying attention to the teacher when I turned my head to look out the window. I noticed he was staring at me and his gaze held mine. 

Mr. Banner was rambling on about cell division and mitosis. I had already heard all of this stuff, considering I was in AP biology in Phoenix. Edward finally looked away to the bored, where Banner had written some notes, I looked at his paper and noticed his elegant script. 

"Ms. Swan," the teacher called. "what is the process in which a eukaryotic cell separates the chromosomes in its cell nucleus, into two identical sets in two daughter nuclei?"

` "Mitosis." I answered.

"Good, now please pay attention and stop daydreaming." he chuckled.

Edward turned his head and his gaze caught mine again. I didn't pay attention during the rest of the class and was grateful when the bell rang. I was just about out the door when Mr. Banner called my name.

"Isabella."

"Yes, Mr. Banner, and please call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella. There's someone I want you to meet. Here he comes now."

He walked up to the wooden desk. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan."

Was Mr. Gorgeous talking to me or was I dreaming, I shook his hand and said, "Y…Y…Yes, I'm Bella." could I be anymore embarrassing.

"Who's class do you have next?"

"Coach Clapp, Gym."

"Would you like me to show you where that is?" he asked in a polite voice.

"I'm pretty sure I know where it is." I retorted

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to get lost on your first day."

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure I can find the big building that says GYM on the front of it." I said exasperated.

"Of course." he smirked.

We walked to the door together, but not before Banner gave us our late slips. He reached the door handle before I did, and held it open for me. I was shocked to say the least, that he was holding the door for me. No one had ever done that for me. I turned right and started walking down the sidewalk, I turned to him and said thank you. 

On the way to gym all I could think was._ I have a crush on Edward Cullen._

**A/N: I went into depth on this chapter on what they were doing in class, unlike chapter 4. R&R. 6 reviews to update.**

**-Courtel-Cullen**


	6. You Like Her Don't You?

**EPOV**

The next two weeks passed quickly. I began a pattern, I would ask if Bella needed help finding a class, and she would come back with 'I know where my classes are, Cullen.' I would laugh each time and walk to my music class with a smile on my face. All I could think during that time was _I have a crush on Bella Swan._

Today was Sunday and I was sitting in the kitchen eating my favorite cereal, cookie crisp. I was home alone thanks to the fact that Alice had decided to go shopping. She was now 18 and she loved every present she had gotten on her birthday. The reaction to my present was what I expected: she ran to me gave me one of her 'mighty' bear hugs and a peck on the cheek. She squealed when she saw the gift Emmett had gotten her. It was a pink scarf with Juicy written in brown letters. Mom and dad had gotten her a diamond crusted headband, that she absolutely adored.

I had just sat down at my computer when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read: unknown number. _That's strange, only people we know have our number. _I picked it up anyway. "Hello?," I said, hesitnatley.

"Hello, is Edward there?" the voice asked shyly.

"This is him. May I ask who is speaking?"

"I'm sorry. It's Bella."

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Edward."

"What was you needing?" I asked, anxious to talk to her.

"I was wondering what you were doing your for your biology topic."

"Crap. I forgot, all about that. Well I guess I'll do it on the disection of cats."

"That's just gross. Eww."

"No it's not, everyone has to disect something during the year and that usually comes in April."

"Great. I came just in time then." she said sarcasticaly.

"I guess you did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay just blood makes me really queasy and If I'm around it long enough I'll faint.:

"I use to be that way, when I was a little kid. I eventaully got over it, though."

We stayed on the phone for the next two hours and talked about random things. I learned that she liked smooth peanut butter, classic books, Lifetime movies: when she got a chance to watch them. She moved here because her mother had remarried and she want to intrude on their privacy. That she absoultey had no hand-eye-coordanation and she was very clumsy. I said bye to her just as Alice walked throught the door. _Great hear comes the Spanish Inquisition,_ I thought sourly.

"Who was that on the phone, Edward?"she asked, her eyes sparkeling.

"It was Bella." I answered truthfully, still not able to wipe the smile off my face.

"Why are you smiling so big for?"

"No reason."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yes."


	7. So Many Absorbencies!

"Aww. Eddie has a crush on Bella." She sang.

"Alice, shut up! It's not a crush, I really really like her!"

"Eddie is in love." I started to run after her, she opened the door and was already on the lawn, buy the time I got to it. _She sure is fast for such a tiny thing._ I thought to myself sourly. It was going to take forever to catch her.

I was almost close enough to catch her when I heard the lyrics of _Fake It_ by Seether. It was Emmett. I could see his Jeep pull into the garage between the trees. Rosalie wasn't with him, I knew this because Rose hated that song with a passion. He was walking to the porch and probably didn't see us, because I was dressed in camouflage shorts and a green tee, and Alice stood absolutely still. I started to snicker when Emmett noticed the door was unlocked.

"Hey Emmett." Alice screeched. I fell to the ground laughing because he jumped a foot into the air, and had a you-scared-the-crap-out-of-me look on his face. He paled, and slid down to the porch. Alice grinned and he just looked at her evilly.

"Alice, what the heck! You almost gave a heart attack."

"Well your not on the ground complaining about chest pain. I mean your on the ground, but oh never mind. It'll just confuse you." she giggled.

"I couldn't see you because of the camo Edward is wearing, and you were standing still for once Alice." he said breathlessly.

"Guess what. Edward is in love!" I started chasing her again, when I caught her, she screamed and elbowed me in the gut.

I fell to the ground gasping in pain. She knew not to do that considering i had surgery 2 months ago. I had appendicitis and let it go. That resulted in the dire consequence of having to have my appendix removed.

"Alice, you know not to elbow me there!" I shouted. She laughed along with Emmett, who was now sitting in a chair around the patio table. I sprang to my feet and growled at them.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Emmett

"She had to baby sit her brother. You know how her mom and dad like to go to cocktail parties."

"Oh. Yes, I know how they like to boogie down."

"This isn't the seventies, man!"

"Well, your absolutely funkadelic."

"Edward! You sound like mom and dad when they were hippies!" Alice whined.

"So sorry, didn't mean to offend anybody."

"Alice, did you say that Edward was in love?" Crap! Emmett actually paid attention.

"Yes." she answered simply.

"He's in love!? Who with?"

"The new girl. Isabella Swan."

"Alice it's Bella." I corrected.

"Well, Bella."

"Oh the one that you've been watching in the parking lot at school?"

"How did you know?" I asked, incredously.

"Uh, you watch her get in her truck everyday and then you wait to pull out of your parking spot until she is on the highway."

"Ugh. I didn't know that. I guess it just became a habit."

"Don't worry bro, we all do crazy things for women."

Alice, who had been watching our exchange quietly, decided to pipe in at that time. "Oh you mean like the time when you picked tampons up for Rose?"

"Alice, I thought that was never to be discussed." Emmett fussed.

I started quaking with laughter. "You mean you bought tampons for Rose! Here I thought Jasper was bad for buying a bra that was to small for Alice." I doubled over in laughter, tears were streaming down my face.

"Who knew that tampons and pads came in so many different absorbencies. It was like you had your super, light, medium, and a whole crapload of others, that I can't even remember!"

"Emmett, I don't want to hear about your personal shopping spree, okay!"

"Whatever. The message is, do what needs to be done, and get it over with!"

"Wow. Romantic advice coming from Emmett the grizzly bear, thought I'd be dead before I heard it." Alice laughed.

"I know what you mean." I chuckled.

"You know, Edward prom is only a month away."

"What about it?" I asked.

"Are you that clueless? Ask Bella to the prom."

"What if she says no?" I asked doubtfully.

"She won't. I have a good feeling about that she'll say yes. Just ask her!"

"I'll ask her next week."

"Well, hurry before someone else does."

"I'll try my hardest."

"She needs to know so she can get a dress to."

"Alice, is all you think about is shopping?"

"No, I think about Jazz to."

I walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Alice followed, sitting on the loveseat.

"Sure, Alice. I'll ask her though."


	8. Spaced out

AN; Sorry it has taken many months to update this story. I just lost inspiration, but now I'm back and ready to write.

Walking to biology with Bella was great. We talked non-stop about things that only we would understand. These conversations usually included: _The Price is Right_, _Family Feud_, and old time movies.

It had been a week since Alice suggested I ask Bella to prom. I had worked up the courage many times, but I had never gotten he chance yet. Every time I had tried to ask, someone -Mike Newton- just had to interrupt.

"-see where he won that car?" Bella was saying. I just loved what she had wore today. A dark blue t-shirt with khaki Bermuda shorts and tan Sperry's. A messy bun was hanging loosely at the nape of her neck.

"Sorry, spaced out. Whet were we talking about?" I stated.

"Space out thinking about me?" I blushed. "Oh Edward I was just joking. No, we were talking about the episode of _The Price is Right _were that dude was suppose to match the prices of items and get under $16.50. I thought it was funny because he matched two prices exactly and Drew Carrie said "You must live off of chocolate milk and spaghetti."

I smiled remembering yesterdays episode of the game show. It was pretty funny, but it had been ever since Drew Carrie replaced Bob Barker. The show was different after that, having to get use to Drew's way of humor.

"What's your favorite cereal?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well let me see. It would have to be between Fruity Peebles and Cheerios. Fruity Peebles are tasty and good, but Cheerio's are better for your health. Those two would be my favorite. Neither one can out do the other. What made you ask that question?"

"I don't know, just curious I guess."

"Well we better get to class before the bell rings." with that being said we ran the rest of the way.

At lunch we sat with Alice and Emmett, like always. Rosalie was there today. Bella and Rosalie seem to hit it off right away. Which was surprising since Rose never really took to any one. You had to build a relationship with her, earn her trust.

Lunch was always eventful, but today Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley got in a fist fight. It was vicious. Lauren walked up behind Jessica and started punching her in the back of the skull. It looked like she had obviously done that before. Jessica turned around stood up and punched Lauren in the face. Lets just say it ended only when the cops came. Charlie

Swan being one of them. I noticed that Bella seemed uncomfortable with her father in the cafeteria, so we all left.

"Bella, I want to ask you something-" I started, but was rudely interrupted by _Newton. _

"Bella, I wanted to know, if you'd like to go to the prom with me."

"Let me think. No, sorry Mike. I'm very clumsy, so me and dancing, we just aren't compatible."

"Oh. Ok. Just wondering. Bye."

"Mike," he turned around with a hopeful look on his face. "I think you should ask Jessica, once she comes back to school." his face fell.

"Sure, I'll ask her."

Bella turned back to me ", Now what were you going to ask?"

"Oh, nothing at all, just wanted to know if you were going to come over today with Alice and Rose."

"Oh yea. That's been the plan since Thursday."

"Ok, see you then."

OoOoO

"Edward, we're home!" I heard Alice call from the foyer.

"I'm in the living room watching football!" I called in response.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie walked in the living room and sat down. Rose in the armchair, Alice on the loveseat, and Bella sat down on the couch beside me. I could feel her closeness, it went through my body like an electric shock. She was conversing with Alice, that much I knew, but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I was concentrating on how kissable her pale pink lips looked.

"So, Edward. Who do you want to win this game?" Bella asked.

I shook my head and looked at the T.V. screen. The Giants' score was twelve and the Bears' score was six. I thought about it for a minute. The Bears were my favorite, but the Giants were really good at playing football.

"I believe I want the Giants to win." I answered with a smile.

"Really, you want the giants to win? I'm kind of hoping the Bears will win. I usually don't watch football, but for some reason, I feel compelled that the Bears are going to win."

"Bella, how do you feel about going shopping, getting manicures and pedicures?" Rose wondered out loud.

"Well, I have to be in the mood for it. I haven't been in the mood for it lately."

"Would you like to go tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Sounds fun."

That was when I decided to pipe in. "So, just to let you know, I've been shopping with these two ladies, and you'll come back from the mall with a whole new wardrobe. I'm warning you now."

"It sounds like fun. Alice and Rose, I will not be getting a whole new wardrobe."

"Aw, Bella! Why?" They whined.

"Now girls, I think Bella knows what she wants so lets leave it at that." I said looking at Bella who smiled.


	9. Will You Go?

AN: Sorry this update has taken so long. Life has been hectic since the last time I updated. I turned 16, got a job, a car, and a learner's permit. So I've not had a lot of time to myself.

Bella smiled at me. It was one of the most beautiful smiles, I had ever seen. Alice interrupted our almost intimate -if you can call it that- moment. Darn that girl, she had perfect timing.

"Bella! Time to hit the bed, if we want to get going early tomorrow. I already have stores picked out! Ohh, I'm just so excited, I can bearley-" I interrupted her.

"Contain yourself?" She stuck her tounge out at me and pulled herself off the couch. She ran at me full speed ahead, maybe she was going to try to tackle me. I tried to move before she could, but she's just so fast. It worked, she tackled me, and it hurt too. Ouch my shoulder -her fingers are bony! She punched me in the face, not to hard, but enough to bust my lip. I gently pushed her off of me after that. Alice looked at what she had done, smiled, and ran up the stairs to her room.

Bella and Rosalie stared at the stairs in silence for a moment. Rosalie broke the silence by suggesting ", We should probably follow her. She'll be yelling for us at any minute." The two girls got up and walked to Alice's room.

I turned off the T.V. no longer worrying about who was to win the game. I sat in the quiet for a minute, then I stood up, turned off the lamp and walked up the steps, where just a few minutes ago, Bella had walked.

As I stepped into my room, I thought _"Tomorrow, I'll ask Bella to prom. Even though she said she wasn't going to go. I'll ask her anyway, who knows, maybe she'll say yes."_ I took a shower, thought about how i was going to ask her, and went to bed. Bella was the last thought on my mind when I fell into a deep slumber.

OoOoO

I woke up around seven a.m. Laying there I heard one of the girls come out of the bathroom and knew I had to get down to the kitchen to make my plan run smoothly. I rolled out of bed, put on a black tight fitting shirt and a pair of light washed jeans. Putting on socks, i walked out of my room and down to the kitchen.

I looked through the cabinets, trying to decide what to make. I made up my mind a few minutes later. Breakfast this morning would be: eggs, gravy and biscuit, sausage, and bacon. I acquired a bowl from the cabinet and began breaking the eggs. After the eggs were poured in the skillet, I took the flour from the pantry, put it in a big bowl, mixed water and eggs in with it, mixed the dough and poured it into a muffin pan. The biscuits were put in the oven at 375 degrees for 15 minutes. The gravy was easy, as was the sausage and bacon.

The girls walked down the stairs just as I was placing the food of the table. Mom and dad wasn't home, and Emmett wasn't awake yet, thank the Lord. I watched as Alice, Rosalie, and Bella walked down the stairs. She was gorgeous. She was in a light blue, form fitting -but not to tight- knee length dress. Her hair was done in curls that flowed just past her shoulders. Her make-up was natural, yet sexy.

"Good morning Edward!" They all three said in unison. They looked at each other and giggled. I don't know if they had that planned or not, but with Alice and Rose it was untelling. They sniffed the air, smelling the food and heading toward the dining room.

"Good morning girls!" I replied. The girls entered the dining room and looked at the food. I could tell by the looks on their faces that the food was mouthwatering.

"How did you girls sleep last night?"

"Great." They replied after swallowing the bites they had taken.

"So, Edward, what made you decide to make breakfast this morning?" Alice eyed me suspiciously.

"I just thought you three would like some food, before you went shopping." Alice cleared her throat at my apparent lie.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Bella a question."

"What is it, Edward?" Bella looked at me, surprised.

"Bella, would you like to," all three girls leaned in closer ", be my date to prom?"

Alice and Rosalie screamed, and Bella, she just looked shocked.


End file.
